Kiram and Sheila 3: The Confrontation
by Flynn Reynolds
Summary: I am republishing this story and my others because of typos I found. Kiram's half-brother has found Kiram after four years. NOTE: After reading this, and before reading Part 4: Reunion, please read both Kiram and Sheila interludes "How Louis Found Kiram" and "Louis Returns" to learn how he found Kiram.


Kiram and Sheila 3: The Confrontation

By: Flynn Reynolds

They were all eating brunch when Kiram revealed to Sheila's parents that he could control his geass even though he couldn't change how his eyes looked. As they were eating and having a good laugh, the doorbell rang. Chandler answered it. She then called Kiram over because it was for him. Kiram, Sheila, and Harold all went to the door. There, Kiram saw a man who was well dressed. He was wearing slacks, dress shoes, a button up shirt, and a suit coat. On his lapel was something Kiram wasn't expecting to see; the official seal of the royal family of the Britannian Empire.

"Louis." Kiram said coldly.

"Hello, brother." Louis smirked. "It's been a while since we talked last."

"Four years." Kiram remarked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just hanging around." Louis smiled gestured the surrounding area. Kiram, knowing his brother's signals, slowly looked around. He noticed an armed guard near the vehicle. Three of them were in trees. There were two more by the fences.

"Would it be possible for us to talk in private?" Louis asked.

"Oh absolutely." Chandler said. She, Harold and Sheila went back to the kitchen and Kiram stepped outside and closed the door.

"So, Kiram, how are you?" Louis smiled. Kiram grabbed his brother by the shirt, threw him into the yard, and grabbed his neck, pinning him to a tree.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kiram growled.

"You know, Kiram, not a lot of people can pull off polka dots, but on you, they work."

"What?" Kiram looked down and saw red dots on his chest. He looked and noticed the guards aiming their guns at him. He eased his grip and lowered his brother. The guards lowered their guns.

Louis chuckled. "Now that we understand each other, let's get down to business."

"Fine. What do you want?" Kiram asked.

"Why, I want you of course."

"What?"

"I've come to take you home."

"I AM home!"

"No. No. I mean home to Britannia."

"I'm not going back. How did you find me anyway?"

"Why the news of course."

"What?"

"I saw that story on the news. You know, the one about the gang that committed suicide in the alley way? At first I was confused, but after having a team of tech experts analyze it, I knew that it had to be you. I had finally found my older brother."

"Why does it matter that I go back to Britannia with you?"

"Because you've been gone for four years…"

"And I'm going to STAY gone." Kiram turned and began walking away.

"But Kiram, his majesty is dead."

Kiram stopped mid-step. He slowly turned to his brother. "WHAT did you just say!?"

"Our father, the emperor, is dead."

Kiram stood there silently. A small grin started to spread onto his face. _He's dead. My father is dead. HA!_ Kiram began to chuckle. Soon he started laughing. Before long, Kiram was laughing so hard that he fell to his knees.

"Kiram, what's wrong?" Louis knelt down and touched his brother's shoulders. Kiram swatted Louis's arms away.

"So it's finally over. I got my wish."

"What are you saying?"

"Ever since that day, four years ago, I've wished for the emperor's death." Kiram chuckled as he got up.

"Kiram, how can you say such a horrible thing?"

"Did you not hear what happened to my mother?"

"I heard. Everyone heard."

"Then you know the answer to your own question. So who's on the throne now?"

"Who else? Bailey, the second oldest of all of us siblings."

"Great." Kiram said sarcastically.

"Kiram, I know you hate us, but please, come home for your father's funeral."

"No. I'm never going back."

"But it's tradition that all members of the royal family attend the funeral."

"I gave up my claim to the throne."

"That may be true, but you're still a member of the royal family."

"NO I'M NOT!" Kiram yelled. "When I denounced my claim, I left the family. When I left Britannia, I ceased being a Britannian citizen. Now beat it. I never want to see any of you ever again!"

Louis sighed. "Well, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." He snapped his finger and the guards raised their guns. Louis raised his hand and Kiram could hear the guns being cocked. As Louis began to lower his hand, the ground rose up and covered Kiram. The guards fired but the ground blocked them all. The ground lowered from around Kiram and then rose up and hit the guards, knocking them out. Kiram looked behind him and saw Sheila on the yard using her alchemy. Louis began to take his gun out, but Kiram decked him in the face, knocking Louis to the ground. Kiram stole his gun. Louis looked up just as Kiram was taking his glasses off. He stared his brother in the eye. "So my suspicion was true. You do have geass." Louis smiled.

"Listen to me very carefully, Louis. I, Kiram vi Britannia, command you to go home. Forget you found me. Forget all of this. You never found anything. No one knows where I am. Now get your guards and go!" Louis's iris had a red glow around them.

"Yes, my lord." Louis got up, and carried all the guards to the truck. Before they left, Kiram used his geass and gave all the guards the same order. After the car had left, Sheila came over to Kiram.

"You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. How did you know I needed help?"

"Please, you honestly think I'm not going to keep an eye on my boyfriend? As soon as we walked away from the door, I went to the nearest window and watched everything happen. When I saw you fall to your knees I thought that you had been shot." The two began walking back to the house.

"That makes sense. But how did you know where all the guards were?"

"Um, you do know that the laser sight has visible beams right?"

"Actually, I just looked long enough to see that they were aiming at me."

"Oh, well I saw the beams and saw where the guards were. Plus, since there were so many of them, I knew something was up."

"Well I thank you for your help. I would've lost if not for you."

"How?"

"Well I could've used my geass on Louis, but I couldn't use it on all the guards at once, so they could've shot me as I was using it on one of them."

"Huh, that's very true. I didn't think of it like that. I just thought I should help my boyfriend out."

"And again, I thank you. You know, we make a pretty good team."

"Yeah, we do." The headed back to the house and told Sheila's parents everything that just happened.

"Oh goodness me. Well, I'm glad neither of you are hurt." Chandler said.

"Me too." Harold said.

"None of us are hurt now, but I'm still concerned." Kiram said.

"Why?" Asked Sheila. "You blanked all their memories."

"I know." Kiram replied. "But if Louis found me, someone else could."

"Well what are the chances of that happening?" Harold asked.

"Too great for me to take the risk of endangering you all."

"Kiram, what are you saying?" Chandler asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, Sheila, I thank you all for the hospitality you've given me these past couple of years. Words cannot express how grateful I truly am. I love you all. And it's because I love you so, that I refuse to endanger any of you. I'm moving out."

"WHAT?!" They all said in unison, Sheila saying it the loudest.

"Not that far." Kiram assured them. "There's a house about a block away for sale. It's not that much smaller than this house. So we'll still see each other a lot."

"Wait, you've been planning this?" Sheila cried.

"Not that long." Kiram said. "I'm 23 and thought I should get my own place. I was debating whether or not to actually move because I didn't want to say goodbye to you guys. But now that there's a chance my family can track me down, and will more than likely threaten me as Louis did, I've decided to move to keep you out of harm's way."

"Well then I'm coming with you." Sheila said. "I'm not going to let you be alone again."

"Sheila, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I know. You're NOT asking. And neither am I. I'm moving with you and that's that."

"Are you two ok with this?" Kiram asked Harold and Chandler.

"We just want you two to be happy. And we appreciate your honesty." Chandler said.

"You have good intention in your heart, Kiram." Harold said. "That's what I've like best about all this time."

"See? They're fine with it." Sheila said. "Now let's go pack."

"Alright then." Kiram said. "And don't worry. I swear to you we'll visit often."

"Just let us know when you're heading over." Harold laughed.

"We will." Sheila laughed. As she and Kiram went to go pack their things and purchase the house, no one noticed a small, silver circle on Kiram's collar.

The End! For Now!


End file.
